chocolate
by Princess OC
Summary: por donde quiera que vayas o por donde te encuentres veras carteles y decoración de San Valentín, y un grupo de chicas van en busca de un regalo. mientras que en su hogar a la protagonista ya le tienen un regalo. SOY MALA HACIENDO RESÚMENES


Chocolate (Espio x Gwen OC)

 _Hola, yo soy Princess OC y vengo con mi primer fanfic que subo a esta HERMOSA página esperando contar con el apoyo de los que lean esto y sus reviews. Esto es más que nada un intento de romance y comedia, espero que les guste (ambientado en el día de San Valentín)._

Por todos lados, donde quiera que camines se ven carteles y adornos de San Valentín, claro que las calles están llenas de chicas comprando y unos cuantos jóvenes y nuestras protagonistas van por el tan aclamado chocolate

Amy: - ¡ **Voy a comprarle muchos chocolates a Sonic!-** esto lo dice saltando por toda la calle

Rouge: - **Debes tranquilizarte, tampoco debes verte como psicópata cuando le entregues tu regalo**

Blaze: - **Oigan deben tranquilizarse empezando por ti Amy, pareces loca gritando todo el tiempo** -la mencionada baja la cabeza, apenada

Gwen: - **¿Nos podemos ir? Ya compramos suficiente**

 **Al llegar a la mansión**

Las chicas van a dejar sus obsequios, se cambian de atuendo y deciden bajar

Amy: -Busca a Sonic por toda la casa- **Knuckels ¿Dónde está Sonic?**

Knuckels: - **Se encuentra afuera con los demás y ha llegado el Team Chaotix** \- se acerca cautelosamente a Cream- **¿Me han traído chocolate?**

Cream: - **Lo lamento, Rouge dijo que no le trajéramos** \- ya Knuckels estaba con cara de depresivo

Rouge: - **El único que debe darte chocolates es tu gato** (si tiene un gato)- pasando al lado de él que ya estaba deprimido

Los que estaban en la residencia salen al patio donde ven a Shadow muy alejado en posición emo

Vector: - **Hola muchachas feliz día de San Valentín** -dándole a cada una su respectivo obsequio

En el otro lado tenemos a Espio con Charmy espiando a las jóvenes y que según Espio solo estaban "esperando" a Vector, en eso el menor se da cuenta del obsequio que el mayor tiene entre sus manos

Charmy: - **¿Para qué tienes un regalo?** -pregunta de repente señalando la caja

Espio: - **No es tu problema, deja de hacer preguntas**

Charmy: - **Oh, ya se, son para una de las chicas-** al ver la cara sonrojada de su compañero supo que estuvo en lo cierto- **eres muy fácil de leer amigo**

Espio: - **NO MOLESTES POR FAVOR** \- estaba rojo de vergüenza o ira- **oye, cambiando el tema, ¿Te acuerdas del regalo de Knuckels?**

Vector: -apareciendo de repente- **Vamos por ello**

Los tres le dan el regalo a Knuckels, consistía en un chocolate pero no cualquiera, era un chocolate gigante explosivo

Knuckels: - **Oigan ¿Para qué quiero un chocolate tan grande?** \- dice mirando extrañado el gran objeto

Charmy: - **Ten cuidado por que explota**

Knuckels: - **What** **that fuck** \- BOOM explota el obsequio

Luego de la explosión chocolatada, Espio junto a Silver "secuestran" a Gwen y se la llevan al jardín y como no faltan las personas que espían los lindos momentos, veamos cómo van las cosas

Espio: - **Bueno junto a Silver…** -buscándolo- **Silver, ¿A dónde vas?**

Silver: - **Lo siento camaleón tu sabes como soy así que….Adiós** -se va corriendo y encuentra a los otros escondidos detrás de los arbustos, uniéndose a ellos

Shadow: - **Lo que faltaba, el único erizo que no es principal en nada, que patético**

Silver: -enojado nivel dios- **Eres un maldit….**

Amy: -ya cansada de interrupciones- **¡dejen escuchar de una buena vez!**

Ya que se callaron los dos, los demás pueden escuchar a gusto y hasta refrescos se llevaron para ver esto, incluso Knuckels se recuperó de la anterior explosión para estar aquí

Espio: - **Bien como seguía diciendo, te he traído hasta este lugar para darte esto** \- dándole a Gwen la caja que anteriormente Charmy había visto- **No es ninguna broma si llegaste a pensar, son chocolates**

Gwen: - **y si les colocaste algún veneno o una bomba atómica**

Espio: -Facepalm- **Sera mejor que te los comas o me arrepentiré de habértelos dado**

Gwen: - **Gracias, supongo** -abre la caja y empieza a comer- **Están deliciosos, tu ¿los hiciste o me equivoco?**

Espio: - **No del todo, Charmy me ayudo**

Mientras que en las matas, Charmy recuerda como su compañero le pidió "amablemente" que le ayudara para cocinar chocolates ya que según él estaba muerto de hambre y el menor es el mejor cocinando

Charmy: - **Así que tenía razón** -dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

De vuelta con los otros dos, Gwen seguía llenando de elogios a Espio por lo bueno que quedo el dulce, hasta que este se canso

Espio: - **Si ya entendí, te gustaron y con eso me basta así que nos vemos**

Pero esta escena no acaba aquí, antes que Espio pasara la puerta del jardín, Gwen le da un beso de amigos (o en la mejilla como quieran decirle) y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cuando el joven pasó a su dormitorio, los demás fueron a inundarlo de preguntas

Vector: - **Oye ¿para cuándo es la boda?, bien guardado que te lo tenias**

Silver: - **¿Puedo ser el padrino de bodas?**

Amy: - **Pero si todavía no tienen 18 años y ya los quieren casar**

Charmy: - **Muchachos, será mejor que se callen** \- dice temeroso ya que su compañero ya estaba sacando humo y un aura negra inunda la habitación.

Espio hecha a todos de su pieza e intenta dormir pero con la "fiesta" que los demás estaban haciendo era imposible

Espio: - **No entiendo el escándalo, solo le di unos cuantos chocolates y estos ya quieren casarme, me imagino cómo será el próximo año** -y se queda profundamente dormido

 _Si llegaron al final de esta extraña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos_


End file.
